This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In testing electronic components, such as integrated circuit (IC) devices, a testing apparatus is often used to assess a component's performance. In this regard, a device handler may hold the device above a testing apparatus, such as an electrical tester and in contact with a thermal conditioning apparatus for device temperature control.
Existing devices use mechanisms such as suction cups to hold the device from above. FIG. 1 illustrates one such device 100 with suction cups 110. The suction cups must be positioned to avoid “keep out” zones on the IC device. This can result in the IC devices setting aside valuable space to accommodate the suction cups, space that may be otherwise used for additional circuitry.